1. Field of the Invention
The current disclosure relates to bed sheets and bedding in general.
2. Background
Very young children, some elderly people and other bedridden people can have trouble controlling their bowels and/or bladder and can soil the bed when sleeping. It becomes a hassle to have to change the sheets frequently, especially if the person is immobile.
What is desired, therefore, is waterproof bedding that can be changed easily by a caretaker, even when the bedridden person cannot be easily moved of the bed.
What is further desired is that the waterproof bedding be pleasant to look at and not stand out as being waterproof, so as to not draw attention to the bedridden individual's incontinence problems.
What is further desired is that the waterproof bedding be held in place securely so that it does not lose its place covering the entire bed.